Maplestory Secret
Hello, my English is not so good but I have a story to tell. Recently, my family went on vacation, and I was alone at home to watch the house. As usual, I turned on my computer to play Maplestory. The computer was acting weird though, there were a few sound glitches and graphic glitches when I had started up Maplestory. It was weird, as this is he first time it was happening. There was an update when I turned on the game, and the banner on the top of the update was really unsettling. It was a huge blood red message saying "The phantom who takes his leave ends the world," and beside it was the worst part. My level 57 phantom's head was on a stick! It was really realistic though, scary, even. Not that piselated blood. It was realistic blood, as if there was blood on the screen. His eyes were dug out. Below the banner, the usual area where the updates are listed was messed up. There were little keyboard symbols everywhere. Jesus. The bottom of the page made me jump out of my seat. There was a photo of some sort; a bloodied face, not a Maplestory character, it was a real person's face. I heard a soft whisper "There is no hope for you now..." I turned around but no one was there. The update bar was finished. The button was red, and it said "DIE." Now I already knew this was more than your ordinary hack or glitch. Thinking nothing of it, I clicked it without thought. The game menu was fucking horrifying. There was the path on the menu, but the monsters, the pigs, the mushrooms, they were all gone. The only button there was "Enter." I typed in my ID and password and there was only one server with one channel, it was called "Hell" and the logo of the server was a hexagon or a pentagram, the circle thing with a star on it. Entering the one, unpopulated channel, there were no characters available, except a level 1 phantom. The weird thing was, it seemed to be staring right through me, it also was crying some kind of black blood. I started hearing really loud static in the background. I was fucking terrified! I played the phantom, he was wearing a novice cane, and a robe, which was strange as you can only wear those above level 20. I was in Henesys, and the music was backwards. There were only several NPCs, such as the GMs, and Chief Stan. I talked to him, and he said " You did this to them... How could you..." Then, the game flashed to a picture of a child with a mangled face and his arms were chopped off. The game crashed, and suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my stomach. When I looked under my shirt, there was a scar. The scar was in the shape of a pentagram! I ran out of the damn house, and I passed out. My neighbour said she found me unconscious outside my house, and that she found a circle shaped scar on my back. The circle... The tip of a novice cane... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game